legaiafandomcom-20200214-history
Saryu
Lord Saryu (ボン・セルジュ, Bon・Seruju) is the king of the city Ratayu in Legend of Legaia. He was a kind lord until he foolishly put on a Sim-Seru, which took control of his mind and made him crazy. He is eventually returned to normal thanks to the Ra-Seru heroes, but not before he commits many atrocities. Appearance As normal, Saryu has blue eyes and short blonde hair that sticks straight up. He wears a white shirt with a long-sleeved vest that's red with gold trim on the sides and on the bottom of the sleeves. A long robe that is also red with gold trim covers Saryu's legs. When Saryu puts on a Sim-Seru his appearance changes drastically. The Sim-Seru worn on his head is shaped like a flat mushroom cap and razor sharp. His body also turns a sickly blue color and his eyes go completely white. Saryu can also use the Sim-Seru's power to make a hideous transformation that bears no resemblance to anything remotely human. Personality Saryu takes his job as Lord of Ratayu very seriously. He can be a bit foolish, however, as he put on a strange Seru from someone who he had never met before. Nonetheless, Saryu is a kind man who strives to do what is right. Saryu's Sim-Seru personality, Van Saryu, is completely evil, however. He demands others do exactly as he orders. Disobeying means certain death at his hands. Van Saryu had no qualms about sacrificing the women of Ratayu in order to create Juggernaut. Thankfully, the Sim-Seru meets its demise and Bon Saryu is able to return to his normal self once again. Story Early Life Bon Saryu ruled the city of Ratayu justly. Though taxes were somewhat high compared to other cities the citizens supported Saryu and the quality of life was good. One day, a man named Dohati visited Saryu and told him that he was building a castle in the Western sea. Dohati offered Saryu a special Seru, which he foolishly put on without questioning what type of Seru it was. The Seru turned out to be a modified Sim-Seru created by Dohati and it took control of Saryu's mind. The Sim-Seru immediately ordered Saryu to use Ratayu's technology to create giant Seru. More specifically, to work on creating the legendary Seru, Juggernaut. In order to create the monster sacrifices had to be made. The crazed Saryu used his power to control the minds of all his soldiers and had them forcibly escort women of his choosing to become "Seru Brides". Saryu's calls for Seru Brides were so regular that soon there were hardly any women left in the city. Combined with Saryu's horrible treatment of civilians, the people lived in misery and fear. A plot to assassinate Saryu was once put together, but unfortunately it failed. Soon, Saryu had sacrificed enough women to create a Juggernaut and he set it free to unleash chaos. This Juggernaut would eventually destroy Rim Elm's wall, starting the adventure of the first Ra-Seru hero, Vahn. As Saryu was in the process of creating a second Juggernaut, the Mist came and enveloped the continent. Thus, the project was postponed. ''Legend of Legaia'' Saryu is first seen when Vahn, Noa and Gala enter Ratayu on their way to the Genesis Tree of Mt. Letona. However, a massive gate blocks their way and is locked. A sign on the gate notifies them that permission to Mt. Letona can only be granted by way of obtaining the key from Lord Saryu. The Ra-Seru heroes then head into Ratayu's palace and reach the throne room, where they notice Lord Saryu. Saryu approaches the heroes and tells them in broken sentences that he needs their help so he can be with his bride and will give them the key to the West Gate when they return. The heroes question how he can still speak when possessed by a Seru, but he replies that he cannot understand big words. The heroes head off to Mt. Letona to the Genesis Tree, where they find it surrounded by a strange forcefield. Songi arrives and promises to deactivate it if they defeat him, transforming to face them. After he is defeated he removes the barrier and runs off. The heroes revive the Genesis Tree and return to Ratayu. Saryu thanks the Ra-Seru heroes for driving the Mist away but informs them that he is tired and must rest. Guards then block the throne and the heroes are forced to wait in town. The heroes rest at an inn, where they discover that a woman named Eliza has been summoned by Saryu to be a bride of the Seru. Having heard from other townspeople how horrible Saryu is, Noa offers to take Eliza's place so she can confront him. Noa changes into the Seru Bride gown and waits until the guards arrive to escort her. Noa is taken to the underground laboratory in Ratayu's palace where she finds previous Seru Brides stuck in beakers filled with liquid. The guards force her forward and she eventually finds a Juggernaut in a massive incubator. Despite Noa's attempt to help a woman paralyzed in front of the Juggernaut, the monster sucks the woman up and Noa is taunted by the mad scientists who tell her that she is next. Noa tries to escape but is confronted by Saryu. Noa tries to attack Saryu, but the crazed king beckons his guards and they stun Noa with their electric crossbows. Saryu then orders his guards to prepare her for Juggernaut. Meta and Ozma receive a warning from Terra, who tells them of the situation, and they guide Vahn and Gala into the underground laboratory to save her. After Gala punches the Juggernaut right as it is about to absorb Noa, Meta and Ozma use their powers to remove the Seru Bride gown from Noa and restore her consciousness. Teary-eyed, Noa says that she never stopped believing in them and knew that they would come to save her. Saryu angrily storms over to the trio and yells that he did not order Noa to believe anything. Deciding that the trio must be eliminated, Saryu prepares to face them himself. As Saryu turns away from them his shadow starts to rise out of the ground and envelops him, turning him into a gigantic beast. Saryu then turns around to attack them in his new form. Though Saryu's strength is formidable, only increasing with his ability to summon power from the Juggernaut near them, he is eventually defeated. The Sim-Seru detaches from Saryu and rises into the air, soon disintegrating into pieces. Saryu wakes up holding his head in pain and not remembering anything. When he comes to, he looks around in a daze until he sees the Juggernaut. Realizing what is going on he rushes to the machine, shoving passed Vahn in the process, and presses a series of buttons to deactivate the incubator. He watches as the Juggernaut sinks into the oblivion below them and turns around to face the heroes, holding his head sheepishly. Saryu leads the Ra-Seru heroes back to the throne room and thanks them for saving Ratayu. Saryu tells them how he came under possession by the Sim-Seru, revealing that a man named Dohati (the same name that Xain had mentioned previously) came to the castle with it. When the Sim-Seru was put on it took control of his mind and had him turn on the device underground used for creating Juggernauts, ordering him to create an infinite number of them. He then reveals that the records from the device underground showed that he had completed the creation of one Juggernaut already. Saryu turns around in shame but then decides that he will do whatever he can to help the heroes. He gives Vahn the West Ratayu Key which enables the heroes to head to the Western sea where Dohati's Castle and the Mist Generator of the Sebucus Islands lies. When the Ra-Seru heroes return after destroying Dohati's Castle and cutting off the flow of Mist ,Saryu greets them at his throne. They tell him that the Juggernaut he created had destroyed their homes and for that Saryu apologizes. Saryu then turns to Noa and says that he has heard she is searching for his parents in Conkram. When she confirms, Saryu tells the heroes that the only way to get to Karisto Kingdom where Conkram lies is by taking the Flying Train at Octam. After the Ra-Seru heroes head to Karisto Kingdom, Saryu leaves his castle and enters the main square of town to explain his actions and apologize to the citizens of Ratayu. They discuss what should be done with him and what will happen in the towns future, but they forgive him for his past deeds. Saryu is last seen getting married with his upcoming queen who is the real bride and becomes bashful towards his new queen. Power Normally Saryu has no powers to speak of. However, when he puts on his Sim-Seru he attains a wide range of abilities and massive strength. Still, his Sim-Seru is considered second-rate compared to the top henhmen of the Mist. Special Abilities With the power of his Sim-Seru, Saryu has a wide array of special abilities. His strength and intelligence are also incalculably high. Energy-based attacks *Earthquake - Saryu charges energy in his body and slams it into the ground, causing the floor to crater and massive pieces of the earth to hit his enemies. Supportive techniques *Jugger Power - Saryu can summon power from the Juggernaut being created in Ratayu palace. Other abilities *Telepathy - Enables Saryu to control the minds of others. Forms and Transformations Human form Bon Saryu has no special powers in his human form and does not even seem to wear a Seru. But his position as Lord of Ratayu gives him command over the soldiers of the city, who are armed with powerful weapons. Sim-Seru Base Form The Sim-Seru controlling Saryu dramatically changes his appearances and gives him immeasurable strength and intelligence. He becomes completely evil and rules with an iron fist - killing all who disobey him, including his own guards that he has under his mental control. When faced against powerful adversaries, Saryu will transform to increase his power. Sim-Seru Transformation Saryu summons his shadow below him to rise from the ground and cover his body, which transforms him into a hideous beast. His falat rimmed hat becomes larger and his body increases drastically in size while becoming covered in hard scales that constantly pulsate. His face also turns pitch black and his eyes turn a dark, jaundice-colored yellow. His hands also turn into giant rows of pincers that he uses to slice his enemies to bits with. Trivia *While Saryu was under control by the Sim-Seru he would constantly sacrifice young women in Ratayu to feed them to Juggernaut. These women were referred to as 'Seru Brides' by Saryu *A summons from Lord Saryu can be found on a table at Ratayu's inn. In the summons, Saryu informs Eliza that she will soon have the honor of being a Seru Bride Category:Characters Category:Characters: Legend of Legaia